


Good Boy

by coveredbyroses



Series: Birthday Drabbles 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Smut, Sub Dean, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Dean’s such a good boy.





	Good Boy

“Such a good boy,” you purr, scraping your nails over Dean’s scalp as he laps at your folds. His knuckles blanch over the edge of his wooden headboard; he knows not to let go, you haven’t given him permission.

You throw your head back, suck in a sharp breath when Dean dips his tongue inside you, your fingers curling into his short locks as he licks in deep.

“Oh, f-fuck!” you gasp, molten lava pooling in your belly. Your jaw drops low when Dean shifts his lips, sucks your clit into his mouth. “Oh, god,” you breathe. “You’re gonna fuckin’ make me...make me…” You keen, hands fleeing Dean’s head to slam down on the headboard next to his as your orgasm rolls through you in electric waves. You twitch through the aftershocks, hips undulating against his face as your body calms.

Strings of hair cling to your damp forehead as you limply lift yourself off of him. You kneel at his side, bend forward to slot your lips against his. The kiss is slow at first, sleepy. You taste yourself on him, licking your shine from his lips as you deepen the kiss. Fresh arousal blooms low as your tongue plays with his, as you swallow his breathy moans.

Dean lifts his head as you break this kiss, swollen lips chasing yours. You fit a palm against his chest, just a gentle pressure urging him to stay down. Your gaze meets his as he lets his head drop back against the pillow, trusting green eyes hooking onto yours as you drag your hand down the length of his smooth torso, gaze unbreaking as you firmly grip him around his iron base.

He’s painfully hard, has been for the last half hour. His composure is beyond impressive. You slide your hand up his solid shaft, thumb slicking through pre-come when you reach the tip. Dean strains to keep his head down, jaw working behind stubble-dusted skin. His eyes are glassy, unfocused.

“You look like you’re about to blow, baby,” you rasp. “You wouldn’t come without my permission, would you?”

“No, ma’am,” Dean chokes, chest heaving.

You scoot down, situating yourself belly-down, between perfectly crooked bowed legs. You curl your fingers around his base again, relishing in how your fingertips barely touch. You flick your eyes up—

His head’s shoved deep in the pillow, only the length of his throat and pink curve of his lips visible as you take him in your mouth––his hips jerk, triceps bulging as he strengthens his grip on the headboard.

Your lips meet your fingers curved around his girth. You hollow your cheeks—

He makes a strangled sound from deep in his throat. You find your rhythm; an enthusiastic, pulsing bob that has the skilled hunter gasping and twitching under your spell. You release him only seconds later, slicking your hand up and down his glistening length.

“Wantcha to come in my mouth, baby,” you husk. “Want every drop.” You’ve no sooner closed your lips around him when he’s coming; jerking and spurting salty ropes into your mouth. You keep your lips sealed as you swallow, closing your eyes as the last warm drop trickles down your throat.

You slither up the bed, curl into his side as he releases the aged wood behind him.

“Such a good boy,” you smile, nuzzling your cheek into the damp skin of his chest.

Dean hums, rubs his hot hand up the length of your arm. “Maybe tomorrow you can be my good girl?”

Oh yes, you like the sound of that.


End file.
